My Name is Jack
by dunwulf-z
Summary: Finally the true identity of Jack the Ripper is revealed. May be shocking and unexpected. Content mostly mild, drug use and mild hint of violence.


_All characters are not mine and most content did not come from my head, but someone elses. I don't take credit for it's creation, just a slight twist. I make absolutely no claim to any of the intellectual properties. I think it's all owned my 20th Century Fox et. al. I also don't think anything too offense is contained herein, just some mention of drug use and hint of violence._

**MY NAME IS JACK  
**

Actually my name is Former Inspector Fredrick Aberline, and I will tell whose name is Jack. I was the lead Inspector on the _Ripper_ case. I know that I currently close to my final curtain call; thus I write this final journal.

During the _Ripper_ case I had visions, which wasn't terribly different from my so called normal life after my wife's death. The difference being that these were much more clear, defined, and accurate.

After my wife's death, I began a study of the reproduction processes of the female, and I learn quite a bit. I suppose I was trying to make some sense of her death and the death of my son. It did not help, in fact, nothing did. Only when I was chasing the Dragon did I seem to get any relief, even though it was only numbness. Still, numbness was better than the constant pain.

However, I have somewhat digressed, back to my visions. As I said, they were different than the usual. Firstly, I never saw any vision of the first woman attributed to the _Ripper_; my visions had started with the second woman found. There may be the answer into who the _Ripper_ was.

When I was called to the first victim, being dragged from the Den by the good Sergeant, I was surprised. Not surprised that he'd come and got me, that was expected due to my vision, but because the victim was a different woman. I shan't have to wait long for my visions to come true, though.

Most are familiar with the _Ripper's_ crimes and case, so I will dispense with the mundane and familiar details. While it is true that Sir William, the royal surgeon did kill some Unfortunates, namely the first victim attributed to the _Ripper_, he did not kill the rest of the _Ripper's_ victims. Yes, he did kill other Unfortunates, but these he dragged back to his private surgery room and disposed of quite sufficiently. It is also true that the Prince had syphilis, contracted from a whore, and that he'd a marriage with one at a catholic ceremony. All this is true. It is also true that his secret wife was later abducted by the Secret Agency my Kidney and put into an asylum after having her frontal lobe removed.

What changes in this story is who killed the other five _Ripper_ victims. When I met the group of Unfortunates at the funeral, all of which would later be victims, I wasn't all that impressed by any of them, except the Irish, Mary Kelley. She was much prettier than the rest, and she had shining red hair. However, none of them were particularly helpful, to include Mary. When they scorned me, and ridiculed the police, my anger boiled. Not a normal anger, either, but something darker, more dangerous. It is often referred to as the Wrath of the Dragon. This is probably a bit of surprise new to most, since most people never saw me angered; and probably though I almost never was.

That night I went back to the Den. When I awoke from my stupor, I was at home, in the bath. I gathered my Absinth and Laudanum to have a drink. I fell asleep in my bath, and dreamt of my wife. I would come to realize that this was the pattern.

I didn't know these things until after the death of Mary Kelley, though. Evidently, what ever beast had arisen in me, the Dragon as I would say, if finally let me in on the joke. Those women, those Unfortunates, those whores; they were not a part of some royal conspiracy. No, indeed, they were just a group of unfortunates.

When I came to that knowledge, I told the Sergeant that there was a conspiracy and that the royal surgeon was the _Ripper_. I then told him that Mary Kelley had escaped to Ireland and was waiting for me; I even had a lovely letter to fool him with. When the Chief told me they would be watching me, in front of the Sergeant no less, that fit quite neatly into my conspiracy story. In fact, they were watching me, to see that my little habit didn't spread any further. They allowed that the murders go unsolved because the victims were just a handful of Unfortunates. I was allowed to go on, because I knew of the Prince's diversions, and Sir Williams queer activities; which found him in the asylum, also missing a frontal lobe, though. Also, I was allowed to go on because of my minor celebrity from the _Ripper_ case, and was even promised a promotion for my silence. I was indeed promoted, too, but was given a medical pension and retired within the year, and retired.

So, then, what is my point? Simply put….. _I AM JACK THE RIPPER!_


End file.
